What Makes You Think You're The One
by PinkCollins
Summary: A little insight into Serena's back-story. R&R if you wish - feedback would be appreciated


**A/N**

**Lyrics and Title borrowed from 'Fleetwood Mac' - What Makes You Think You Are The One. I was inspired by this song and my love of Fleetwood Mac. The song supposedly reflects the relationship Stevie Nicks and Lindsey Buckingham had. If you have a chance check out the song. **

**With Serena's back-story, I did a lot of calculations into research into places, courses and time-scales. **

**Hope this is okay**

* * *

_Every little bit_

_Is there_

_To see_

_Every little bit_

_Of you_

_And me_

She stood there at the end of the bed, her bed, the bed that she had spent many nights with this man who laid there before her. Her husband, a man she loved so dearly, yet also despised due to how powerless he would make her feel.

Six months ago, they had hit a rough patch only three months after marrying. Both twenty-seven, both had been together since they were nineteen. Meeting at Bath University whilst studying BSc in Business Management, they even both obtained places at Harvard Business School in America. They were high flyers, striving for more than what life could offer.

It was in the final months at Harvard that Serena was starting to question her career choices. It had always felt like something was missing, she never really knew what it was. However, something was incomplete, and along came an event of bus collision that happened right before her own eyes as she and her partner David sat in a coffee shop discussing the big move back to the United Kingdom.

Witnessing such a horrific accident and not being able to do a single thing about it tormented her mind. It had become the beginning of a path for Serena, she had decided she was going to retrain and become a Doctor. What could be more fulfilling than saving lives?

Of course, David said it was a farcical idea. Starting again just before turning twenty-four was beyond ludicrous. Nevertheless, the young contagious mind that Serena had was enough to make him change his mind, she was too good to lose, and he knew it.

Time seemed to fly over the next two and a half years. Despite continuing her hard graft in the build up to joining Medical School, Serena and David were engaged, got married, and had a child.

Everything seemed to be going well for them, it just seemed perfect and that every void in her life had been fulfilled it was no longer empty.

On the other hand, so she thought. It just seemed that getting married, and having a child seemed to ruin their relationship it had changed everything. Serena still wanted to go onto Medical School, she had a place at St George's in London, and was not going to give that up, she had worked too hard for it.

She saw a change in the man she loved, his attitude become angry and frustrated. He had almost starting to resent her. Serena was going places, and his career had halted he had started to drink and become rather erratic. Jealously seemed to replace love, threats of violence were replacing admissions of passion. It never really seemed to bother Serena at first, whilst pregnant he could not find the nerve to lay a finger on her, and spit back venomous words, which always put him in his place.

Nevertheless, the birth of their child was the final straw. Any spare time Serena had outside her studies and career aspirations, she would spend with her daughter rather than her husband. This is where the real jealously scuppered; she had come home one evening and found David with a pillow in his hands hovering it above their daughter's head.

That was it, a blazing row sparked, resulting him drinking himself into apologies and self-regret. For Serena it was then end of the line, time to let go. Love can be many things, but this was not it. For the past hour, she had frantically spent her time grabbing every inch of her life together and scribbled down the only words she had left to say.

_David, _

_Forgive me, better to smile and forget, than wallow and regret. You once were the light of my life, my world, but enough is enough. I can't do this anymore. Don't try to find me, or contact me. I am taking Eleanor away from this bitter and twisted story we have created. Your rights as her father are no more. _

_I love you dearly, I always will. However, I cannot love whom you have become – Goodbye_

_All my love _

_Serena _

She placed the note at the end of the bed, removed her wedding ring, and placed it on top of the note. Picking up her last suitcase, she clutched it tightly in her hand and just stared into the abyss, before collecting her four months old daughter from room next-door and vanishing into the night as the tears fell down her face. Tears that would become scars, the hidden make-up of the person she was going to become.


End file.
